Within The Sound Of Silence
by Lil Moony
Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet. Rory and Jess are two different people. What will happen when their worlds collide? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, but I don't/ 1010101010101010101010101010 Introduction "Is anybody listening? 

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_Shooting signals in the air_

_Because I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

_Because no ones listening_

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away_

_I've been making signals hoping they save me_

_I lock myself inside these walls_

_Because out of there I'm always wrong_

_I don't think I'm going to make it_

_I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat_

_I write this letter and hope it saves me_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?"_

He sang with all of his heart. He sang for her. His love. His Juliet. He felt as if they lived the story. All he wanted was her. He needed her. His heart ached. He felt like he should of died. He felt like it should have been him.

All these people stood around him. Listening to this song. To this boy, no this man, proclaim his love. Proclaim his sorrow for what he did. Her friends stood around. All heavy anger washed away. Only now feeling loss. Their good friend was gone. Probably never to be seen again.

101010101010101010101010

**PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. They Meet

Do not own Gilmore Girls. 1010101010101010101010101010 Chapter 1 

Nine Months Earlier

Jess Mariano was washing down tables. If you said this to anyone in New York City, they most likely would have laughed and blew you off. Jess Mariano didn't work for anybody. He was his own person. His own leader. But now, he was living with his uncle, Luke Danes, who owned his own diner. His mother was a drug addict and forced him to live with his uncle because she though he was out of control. He wasn't as tall as many guys. Maybe only reaching 5'5. His black hair was spiked. His uncle always asked if he ever worried if that a bird flew into his hair it would never come out. Jess dressed normally but spoke like he didn't belong.

Jess is also very musical. He loves to sing and play the guitar. Nobody knows of this though. He is a bit shy of his singing. He's always afraid people will tell him he isn't any good. He writes his own lyrics and writes his own music. He doesn't like playing or singing in front of people much. He has been playing the guitar since he was 7. A lady down the street from him had a husband who was a guitar teacher. She herself was a voice coach. So they taught him for free.

But washing tables is what he did now. He got in to Stars Hollow, Connecticut a day ago. Luke was very clear on rules and working. He was being sent to a college preparatory school. He also had to work in the diner after school. Jess's life, or what it used to be, was very different. He was top of the streets. He hardly went to school. He knew the limit of senior year was 20 days. He knew he couldn't graduate if he went over that limit. But really didn't care. He didn't want to go to college.

He was in a gang. They ruled the streets. They ruled New York City. They were called The Cobras. Each member was a lifetime member. If you tried to back out you were killed. Extreme but necessary. Each member had a cobra tattooed on his or her left shoulder, except for the leader, it was tattooed on his or her right. The leader of The Cobras, Danny, took this very seriously. Five members had tried to back out. Danny killed them personally.

But Jess wasn't worried. He and Danny were good friends. Have been since Jr. High. Jess explained what happened to Danny. Danny suggested divorcing his mom. But the courts didn't let him. So, Jess had no choice but to live with Luke. Jess promised that once he turned 18, he would drop out and move back to the city and re-join The Cobras. That's only a few months away. And Jess couldn't wait.

Back to reality, Jess was washing tables. And he didn't like it. Ever since he got there he made it clear that he didn't want to be there. There weren't many people at the diner that Sunday morning. A guy named Kirk, who was the oddball of the town (according to Luke) and two women named Babett and Miss Patty, the two gossipers (also according to Luke).

"Order!" Luke called to Jess. Jess snapped back to attention. He picked up the food and brought it to Kirk, who was talking to his bag.

"That better not be that stupid cat you brought last week Kirk." Luke said while helping another customer.

"It's not stupid!" Kirk yelled. Then he walked out of the diner. Jess just stood there with an eyebrow raised. He turned to look at Luke but only got a sigh.

"As I said Kirks the oddball of the town." Luke said.

"Jeez this place needs to be sent to a mental home." Jess commented.

"You're telling me." Luke replied.

Just then, a woman no more than 35 flew into the diner. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Lukey!" she called. Luke groaned and shook his head.

"Sit down Lorelai." He said plainly.

She looks around the diner very seriously. Behind her walks in a teenage girl no older than 18. She looks exactly like this Lorelai girl. Except a younger her. But her eyes. Her eyes are the brightest blue Jess has ever seen. He nearly stopped breathing.

"Hi can you move?" Lorelai asked a couple who walked in before them. They looked at her bewildered.

"Can you stop doing that?" Luke said pushing her towards another table. Then surprisingly, Luke and Lorelai gently kissed. They broke apart and smiled.

"Mom, hurry I would like to meet Logan and the gang before Christmas." The girl said in an annoyed voice.

"I know Rory, I know. But just come and eat. If you want to stay pretty you need to eat." Lorelai said in a sigh.

"Fine, but 10 minutes. That's it." This girl Rory said. Luke came up behind Jess and hit him on the back.

"She's taken." He whispered to Jess. Jess started to breathe again.

"Lorelai, Rory this is my nephew Jess. He's going to be staying here for awhile." Luke said pointing to Jess.

"Oh, that's cool. Hi Jess." Lorelai said with a smile. Jess shrugged and kept washing the tables.

"Actually, he's going to be starting Chilton tomorrow." Luke continued. Then Rory's head snapped to Luke.

"My Chilton?" Rory asked. _"My Chilton?"_ Jess thought. _"What? Does she think she owns the place? Jeez she better not be those rich snob type."_

"Yes, your school." Luke said oddly. He took their order and walked away.

"Hey, You forgot my coffee!" Lorelai yelled. She jumped up and ran after him. Jess took this time to go up and talk to Rory, who had now pulled out a book to read.

"So, you go to Chilton?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yup." She replied.

"Wow, you must be rich or something." Jess commented.

"Or something." Rory replied eyes not moving from her book. Jess took this hint that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work." He said getting up.

"Whatever." She said with a sigh.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said.

"You do that." She replied. She then got up, called to her mother goodbye, and walked out of the diner.

"She is weird." Jess said to nobody. Behind him, somebody laughed. He turned to see Babett and Miss Patty laughing at him.

"Oh sugar, she's always been that way." Miss Patty said.

"She and Lorelai live in Hartford." Babett said.

"They only come to Luke's Diner for the coffee." Miss Patty said.

"Hartford is a town with a lot of rich folks living there. The Gilmore's are one of the richest there." Babett said.

"Wait, so Lorelai and Rory are Gilmore's. And they are loaded?" Jess asked. _"Well, I was right about the whole rich snob scenario."_

"Yup. Also, Rory's going to Yale next year." Miss Patty said.

"Jeez. That explains the attitude." Jess commented.

"Well, it explains a lot." Babett said. Jess looked at her oddly.

"She has a bunch of rich kid friends. They could buy out the White House if they wanted. Rory also has a boyfriend who belongs to the Huntzberger family. They are up there with the Gilmore's. There family's want them to get married right when they graduate from Chilton." Babett said quietly.

Just then Lorelai came over to them. Miss Patty and Babett quickly straightened up and smiled at Lorelai.

"Hey Babett, Miss Patty." Lorelai said.

"Hey sug. Look Miss Patty and I have to leave." Babett said. They both got up and basically ran out of the diner.

"Okay odd." Lorelai said looking out the window towards where the two women were running.

"Yup." Jess said. He then walked behind the counter. Lorelai turns to him and slightly looks at him like she's thinking.

"What?" he asks.

"You got into a lot of trouble where ever you came from." She said.

"Yeah, see I stole a pencil from a local business type place. So my dear mother sent me here." He said sarcastically.

"That's a ridiculous answer." Lorelai said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Ridiculous accusation calls for a ridiculous answer." He answers smirking.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her stuff, and then walked out of the dinner. Luke came up behind Jess and hit him upside the head.

"Mind not driving the customers out of here." Luke said. Jess rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III, Rory for short, was driving towards the hang out place where her and her friends hung out from time to time. Rory was still thinking about Luke's nephew Jess. _"Good boy image, Bad boy attitude."_ Rory thought. She smirked and started to laugh to herself. _"Stephanie's new victim."_

Rory's friends were a bunch of the same crowd her parents and grandparents hung around with. There's Logan Huntzberger (her boyfriend), Tristan Dugrey, Collin McCray, Finn Morgan, and Stephanie Vanderbuilt. All rich, all shoved into school where there last names were known by all. They didn't mind, but they didn't like the people who hung on there every word like a celebrity. But, they just ignored it.

Rory's parents had her when they were 16. They both finished high school, married, and went to college. Yale for that matter. All of the Gilmore's went to Yale. Lorelai and Christopher (Rory's dad) truly did not want to be married. They couldn't stand each other. So naturally, they both had their affairs. Christopher with some new blonde bimbo every week. And for Lorelai, she's been seeing Luke for about a year now. Rory knows both her parents would like a divorce, but they both would be shunned from their families and all money would be cut off. Lorelai would give anything to get out of her family, marriage, and even her money. She would give anything to be Luke, but Christopher likes the money. And he won't let Lorelai leave.

Rory hated it that her dad wouldn't let her mom go. Rory loved Stars Hollow. She loved Luke. She didn't mind not having money. He knew her friends would always be there for her even if she didn't have money. But, for now, they had to wait.

Rory grew up in a large fancy mansion. Her father worked with her grandfather. He was never home. But her mom, she was always there. Everyday they would take trips out of Hartford. That's how they found Stars Hollow. That's how they found Luke's. Lorelai and Luke basically fell in love at first sight. It took them years to figure that out. Luke understood Lorelai's situation. He tried to help also. But all failed. So they had their relationship. Of course, when Christopher found out he was furious. He tried to close down Luke's diner; he tried to ruin his life, but all failed.

Luke's diner stood strong. The people of Stars Hollow wouldn't let anything happen to the diner or their town. So, Christopher dropped everything. He let the affair go on. But, he wouldn't let Lorelai go. But, Lorelai had a plan. She planned to save all money that wasn't from her family, but from her job and Rory's job, and runaway with Luke. Rory wanted to go with them. But Lorelai said she had to go to school. Afterwards, she could join her and Luke and they could live peacefully.

Ring, Ring 

Rory's cell phone.

Ring, Ring 

Caller ID said 'Logan'.

"Hello?" Rory said.

"Hey Ace." Logan said. Ace was Logan's nickname for her.

"Hey you, where are you?" she asked.

"Where at Finn's place. You coming?" he asked. In the back round you could hear Finn's pleas for her to come.

Rory laughed and smiled.

"Of course I will come. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She said.

"Great, I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too." Rory replied just as softly. They hung up.

Ten minutes later Rory was at Finn's. She saw everybody's car in the driveway. She smiled and walked into the house. When she walked in she saw the whole gang was there.

"Love!" Finn yelled and tackled Rory.

"Finn! Ow! Finn! Get off!" Rory yelled and laughing at the same time. Finn was tickling her.

"Logan, come save me!" Rory yelled. Logan laughed and came over to help Rory get Finn off of her. He somehow managed to pick Finn up and throw him on the couch. Then he picked up Rory and set her on her feet.

"Oh you're so brave!" Rory said in a high-pitched voice. Logan rolled his eyes and walked away.

Rory walks into the living room and sits next to Logan. Everyone is excited and they keep giggling. Rory raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Rory asks. They all broke out laughing.

"We just called Paris pretending to be people from Harvard." Collin said trying to keep his cool.

"We said we've been watching her record. And that we aren't interested in her." Stephanie finished.

"Dear God." Rory mumbled shaking her head.

"It was great. Who knew Paris Gellar could cry." Tristan said still laughing.

"Great, now I have to deal with her down moodiness all year. Remember, I'm Vice-President and Paris is President." Rory said putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry love. You will be great." Finn said.

"Finn, how many times have I told you not to call me 'love' 'doll' or any other pet names. Call me Rory. Everyone does." Rory said in a huff.

"Many times love. Many times." Finn replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. I met some guy who is starting Chilton tomorrow." Rory said perking up.

"Who?" Stephanie asked.

"His name is Jess Mariano. He's Luke's nephew." Rory said. "And maybe your new victim Steph."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him. I'm bored with this Travis guy." Stephanie said with a sigh.

"You go through guys like tissues." Collin said.

"No, she goes through guys like outfits." Logan said. "Once she wore it once she gets another one."

Stephanie threw a pillow at him. Everyone laughed. _"I love these people. It's almost like having a large family."_ Rory thought.

"Pie!" Finn yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him like he was nuts.

"What? Everyone laughs at pie." He says with a confused look on his face.

"_Almost."_

_1010101010101010101010101010_

**PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON SEE IT?**


	3. Drama, Drama, Drama!

**Thank You to my readers who reviewed. I am so delighted that you did. This story will be very short. I estimate only 5 or 6 chapters. This story actually is for a school project. I didn't know if it was good so I posted it here. I hope you like how it goes. REMEMBER: THIS FOLLOWS THE ROMEO AND JULIET STORY!** **On with the story** Lil Moony 

010101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 2- 

Monday morning came fast for Jess. Today he was starting a new school, meeting new friends, and worst of all wearing a uniform. He had dark blue dress pants, white collared shirt with a blue tie, and a dark blue blazer with the Chilton crest on it.

"I look like a freak." Jess said to his uncle who was standing behind him trying not to laugh.

"You look ridiculous." Luke said trying really hard not to laugh. But it failed and laughter broke out.

"Thanks. I feel much better now." Jess said sarcastically. He then picked up his backpack and went to go catch his bus. Since he lived 45 minutes away from Chilton he took a local bus that would take in right outside of the school.

As he was walking down the stairs and into the diner, he saw Rory and her mother eating breakfast. He tried to walk right past them without being talked to.

"Hey Jess, right?" Lorelai called. He stopped and cringed.

"Yeah?" He turned and asked.

"Come sit." She said. Rory looked like she wanted to kill her mother.

"Can't have to catch my bus." He said trying to look sorry. And without waiting for an answer, he quickly left the diner and ran across the street to the bus that was about to leave. Luke lived in an apartment above the diner. It used to be his dad's office when he owned the place. Back then it was a hardware store.

By the time Jess reached Chilton it was about 20 minutes till class. And Jess still had to get to the main office to get his class schedule. While he was walking through the hallway, he saw Rory and by what it looked like her 'rich snob' friends. One guy, most likely her boyfriend, had his arm around her waist. Jess tried very hard to ignore them, but Rory spotted him.

"Hey Mariano! Get over here!" She called. He stopped for a second but then resumed walking on. _"Just ignore her and keep walking. She's just another rich snob that tried to ruin everyone else's life. You've seen this before Mariano. Just keep walking."_ Jess told himself.

A minute later two pairs of hands grabbed his backpack and pulled him back wards. But his reflexes from being with The Cobras for so many years stopped this quickly. Jess grabbed one of the pair of hands and flipped him forward. The guy next to him tried to punch him, but Jess did the same thing to him like the first guy.

"Stop!" Rory yelled. She ran to both of them to see if they were okay.

"I don't like being touched." Jess said coolly and walked through the crowd and towards the main office.

As he walked to the main office he started to laugh. He felt amazing. He felt as if he were back on the streets of NYC. He felt powerful again. He didn't want this feeling to go away.

He arrived to Headmaster Charleston's office. The old man let him in and they started to talk. Charleston asked him about his academic records, his old school back in NYC, and about his friends. Of course Jess basically lied about everything and tried to get on the man's good side. Amazingly it worked.

"Mr. Mariano I hope you like it here in Chilton." Charleston said. "Here is your schedule and a map to your classes."

"Thank you sir." Jess said shaking the man's hand. He walked out.

His first class was Physics. With the help of the map and a few students he made it to class on time. But to his horror, Rory and her gang were in the class also.

"Well look here. Ninja boy has arrived." A tall guy with blonde hair said.

"Oh lay off Dugrey. He's hot and mine." A blonde girl said.

"Please Stephanie, he's got a sour attitude." Rory said. Jess rolled his eyes and took a seat next to a girl with straight dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Paris Gellar." The girl turned and said. Jess nodded.

"Jess Mariano." He said.

"Just to let you know I am going to be editor of The Franklin this year. I am also going to be Valedictorian." Paris said. Jess smirked and leaned in closer.

"I don't like being part of groups and I can't stand studying." He whispered. Paris eased a bit.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Manhattan High. Mom decided I was out of control and sent me to live my uncle." He replied.

"I can't stand parents. They think they know everything." She said.

"I agree. My mother is a drug addict. She doesn't give a damn about me." He said with anger.

"My mother and father can't stand each other. They basically ignore me. So I ignore them." She said with the same anger. Jess smiled and decided he liked this girl.

"So, what's with that group back there?" Jess asked pointing to Rory and her gang.

"That's Rory Gilmore-Hayden and her boyfriend Logan Huntzberger." Paris said pointing to Rory and the guy was had the arm around her.

"Tristan Dugrey and Stephanie Vanderbilt" pointing to the blonde guy and girl.

"Collin McCray and Finn Morgan" pointing to the two guys. One was reading a book. And the other had an Australian accent.

"They are the richest people here. Their parents know the Headmaster and give donations to the school. So they think they rule the school. Just stay out of there way and they'll ignore you." Paris said quietly. Jess nodded in understanding. _"Exactly what Babett and Miss Patty said." _Jess thought.

"Well I already ran into Logan and Tristan today." Jess said leaning back in his seat.

"Oh so that was you." Paris said in understanding. Jess raised his eyebrow.

"News travels fast around here." She said. Jess groaned. Paris laughed.

"Alright class settle down." The teacher said as he walked in.

"We have a new student this year. Jess Mariano." The teacher said.

"Jess would you like to say something?" The teacher asked.

"Nope" Jess said smirking.

"Alright let's get started."

After the class ended, Jess turned to Paris to see if she knew where his other classes were. Turned out he and Pairs had all the same classes. As they were walking towards there next class Pairs asked the most bizarre question to be asked.

"So you like Rory huh?" she said. Jess stopped and turned to her.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I saw you keep looking at her Jess. You had that 'I'm in love' look." She said with pride like she figured it out.

"She is a rich snob. I can't stand her. She doesn't like me. And she has a boyfriend." He said after recovering.

"Please, Huntzberger? They are lucky to be together. He doesn't do commitment. How she swung that one I will never know." She said. He shook his head and they continued to their next class.

By lunch Jess was already tired. He had so much homework and a few projects to do. Him and Paris grabbed some lunch and went to sit with Paris's friends.

"Jess this is Madeline and Louise." Paris said pointing to a girl with black hair, and girl with blonde hair.

"Hi." Jess said.

"Wow Paris. Where did you meet this one." Louise asked leaning across the table.

"Back off Louise. He has his eyes on Gilmore-Hayden." Paris said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Quit it Paris. No I don't." Jess said in annoyance.

"Ug why her? She is so…not good." Louise said trying to describe her. But there was no way to describe her than beautiful. Jess did want her. Her beauty was exquisite.

"Anyway, I am having a party this Friday. You want to come Jess?" Madeline asked.

"Sure, why not." Jess replied. _"Anything to get my mind off of her."_

Monday wasn't going to well for Rory. After the fight with Jess between Logan and Tristan, every one of her friends wanted to kill him. Except Stephanie of course.

"He's going down." Tristan said for the 10th time.

"I know Tristan. I know." Rory said in a sigh.

"I can't believe he did this. Does he know who we are!" Logan said in anger. He started to pace the empty classroom they were in. They all were skipping gym, which they had now. Except for Finn who had Calculus now.

"Maybe we should teach him." Collin said.

"Calm down guys. Thing is he is hot." Stephanie said.

"Steph for one minute could you possibly get you sexual thoughts out of your head and help us out here please." Tristan said.

"Please, you're just mad because he beat you guys at your own game. He isn't afraid of you. He must be from New York City. He has an attitude of a New Yorker." Stephanie replied.

"He is." Rory said without thinking. They all looked at her.

"Like I said he's Luke's nephew. I met him yesterday. He's rude and needs a life change." She said. But truth was Rory was attracted to him.

"We still have to do something." Logan said still pacing. Then the bell rang.

"After school my house." Collin said as they got up to got to their next class.

Rory was on her way to her Literature class when she fell into somebody.

"Watch where you're going." Rory said rudely.

"Jeez calm down. Didn't mean to." The person said. She looked up and saw Jess.

"Yeah okay." She said gathering her books.

"You know being this cold will only turn you ugly. You know that right." He said gathering his things.

"What are you saying then?" she asked.

"That you're beautiful." He replied softly. She looked at him and felt a blush come to her cheeks. He smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and walked off. For the rest of the day she couldn't stop smiling.

By the time she was at Collin's house she couldn't stop thinking about Jess. The way he commented her. The way he told her she was beautiful. The way he smiled. She melted in his smile. But she knew her friends would never approve. She knew her family would never approve. He had no money according to them. But she couldn't help herself.

"Okay, so we have Madeline's party on Friday. We going?" Logan asked.

"Party? I love parties!" Finn said jumping on Collin's bed.

"Dear God." Collin mumbled.

"Finn, get off Collin's bed before he has an anxiety attack." Tristan said.

"Fine. Be that way. See if I care." Finn said in mock hurt. He got off the bed and went and shut himself in a closet.

"Finn!" everyone yelled. He got out.

"Okay, back on track. Madeline's party yes or no?" Logan asked.

"Let's go. Dad is away this weekend and mom is with Luke." Rory said.

"Okay, we go." Tristan said.

"Now, about this Jess guy." Collin said.

"We kill him." Tristan said.

"Or we just make him miserable." Logan said.

"How about we dress him up as a poodle!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"What? Poodles are cool. I love poodles. We could call him Milt!" Finn exclaimed again. He smiled so innocently.

"Finn." Collin said.

"Yes Collin doll." Finn replied.

"Go away." Collin said. Finn huffed and sat on the floor.

"Guys, why don't we leave him alone?" Rory suggested.

"No, he messed with us. Now we mess with him." Logan said.

"But how?" Tristan asked. Logan paced for a minute.

"I don't know. But I'll think of something." Logan answered.

Rory sighed and turned her attention to the window in Collin's room. Outside she saw a bright sunny day. What she wanted right now was to drive for hours in this weather. She didn't want to go home to her father. Her father is the one person she couldn't stand. Most likely he and her mom would be fighting. She wishes her father would let her mom leave. That way both her mom and Rory could be happy.

"Ace, you okay?" Logan asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Rory answered. "Listen I'm going to go home. Dad's there."

"Okay, bye." Logan said. They kissed and she walked out.

On her way home he kept thinking about Jess. No matter what she did she couldn't shake him out of her head. Her thoughts kept leading back to him. When she pulled into the driveway, her thoughts left. She could hear her parents fighting.

"Why won't you let me leave!" her mother screamed when she walked through the door.

"You're mine Lorelai! Mine! I will not let you walk out and be with some disgusting guy! What about our daughter!" her father yelled back. Rory tried to go to her room without being seen.

"Oh so you do remember her? Well, guess what. She is miserable too!" Lorelai screamed back.

"She's happy! She has everything!" Christopher screamed.

"She doesn't have a father." Lorelai said.

Christopher grew quiet. They were like that for a few minutes. Rory stayed put on the stairs so she wouldn't be heard. She also wanted to hear what would be said next.

"Leave then." Christopher said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Leave. If you're unhappy leave. Take Rory if you want." He said. He then walked out of the house.

"_What happens now?"_ Rory asks herself.

01010101010101010101010101010

ONCE AGAIN PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON 

**CLICK IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	4. They Start To Care

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I Love you guys so much. This has meant a lot to me. It really has. Criticism is welcome. It's always nice to know something is wrong and to try and make it better. I love compliments also! Lol. On with the story.**

0101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 3-

_"Brothers and sisters put this record down _

_Take my advice 'cause we are bad news_

_We will leave you high and dry_

_It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

_It's just past 8:00 and I'm feeling young and reckless_

_The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas"_

_We're only liars, but we're the best_

_We're only good for the latest trend_

_We're only good so you can have almost famous friends_

_Besides we've got such good fashion sense_

_Brothers and sisters put these words down_

_Into your notebook, spit lines like these "we're good friends only when you're on you knees"_

_Make them dance like we were shooting their feet"_

Jess was alone in the apartment that Friday evening. He was waiting for Paris. She said she would pick him up at 7. It was about 6:45. He was practicing his guitar for the first time since he arrived in Stars Hollow. He was singing a song from Fall Out Boy 'Our Lawyers Made Us Change The Name Of The Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued.' He felt it was appropriate.

Since Tuesday, Lorelai moved in with Luke. From what Jess could tell, Lorelai and her husband got into a fight and he basically kicked her out. Rory decided to move in with Logan until Luke and Lorelai found a place to live in.

Living with Lorelai wasn't terrible. Jess felt a bit more at ease with her here. She was a buffer between Jess and Luke. Jess and her really got along okay. Rory visited her mom sometimes but Jess always made sure he was out.

Luke and Lorelai were out for the night. Caesar (The cook for Luke's Diner) was closing up for tonight. So that left Jess to go to the party without Luke's 20 questions to wherever he was going.

"Nice singing." Someone said. Jess jumped and turned to see Pairs leaning against the doorframe of his room.

"How did you get in?" Jess asked.

"The door." Paris replied. "We going?"

"Yeah, let me get my jacket." Jess said. He grabbed his leather jacket that had the Cobra sign on the back. It reminded him of home when they used to go to clubs and everyone would know who they are. Though he doubted anyone would know who The Cobras are. That was NYC, this is Connecticut. He also grabbed his gun that he carried around when he was in NYC. He never left the house without it. He just hoped he didn't need it tonight.

"You know, Rory and her gang will be there." Paris said as they were walking down the stairs.

"Amazing." Jess said. He turned to Caesar and said, "Close up around 9 okay? If it's dead before then, throw Kirk out, and close up."

"You got it Jess." Caesar said and went back to taking orders.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled. But Jess rolled his eyes and led Paris out.

"What's with this town?" Paris asked as they got in her car.

"They all belong to mental home." Jess commented. Paris chuckled and they drove off.

They got to Madeline's around 7:15. When they walked through the door there was a mass of people. There was also very loud music. A live band was playing.

"Let's get something to drink." Paris yelled. Jess nodded and he followed her.

They walked up to a large table that was next to a bar. On the table were all the non-alcoholic drinks. Most of them Jess couldn't pronounce or recognize. And the bar, was well, a bar. And the bartender didn't seem to care that most of the people here were underage. But when Jess took a double look at the bartender, Jess thought he looked familiar.

"You okay?" Paris asked.

"I think I know that bartender." Jess replied. So Jess walked a bit closer. When he was at the bar, the bartender turned to him and they both gasped.

"Joey?" Jess asked.

"Jess? Hell no. Jess!" Joey said. They both grinned. Joey walked around and out from the bar and embraced Jess in a brotherly hug.

"Joey, how are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? Being stuck here?" Joey asked with concern.

"Dying." Jess aid simply. Joey threw back his head and laughed.

"Yeah well what did you expect. Listen I have to get back to the bar. When the party ends wait for me. I'll give you a lift home." Joey said seriously.

"Joey, don't worry I won't fire unless somebody does first." Jess said. Joey rolled his eyes.

"You never not fire first. You and Danny start everything. Don't do anything stupid. We're not in New York." Joey said walking back to the bar. Jess smiled and walked back to Paris.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"A friend from a group I was in." Jess said vaguely. Paris shrugged and they walked towards a quiet room.

"Wonder where Rory is." Paris said in a singsong voice.

"Paris." Jess said warningly.

"Well here comes Ninja Boy." Someone said. Paris and Jess look in front of them to see Logan and Tristan standing in a doorframe. Jess rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" Paris asks in a threatening voice.

"My dear Paris why do you hang out with him? He's nothing but trouble." Tristan said voice full of mock concern.

"Oh yeah and you're no trouble at all." Paris says sarcastically.

"Listen Mariano, we need to talk." Logan said seriously.

"Talk? Don't you mean kill me and dump the body in a ditch?" Jess asked with amusement.

"We want to call a truce." Logan says. Jess can't help but laugh.

"Get out of here Huntzberger. You're plain pathetic." Jess said. Both Logan and Tristan narrowed their eyes and took a few steps closer. By instinct, Jess took his arm and gently pushed Paris back behind him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Jess and Paris are in love." Tristan cooed.

"No, I am her friend who doesn't want her to accidentally get hurt by you two goons." Jess said angrily.

"You think we're going to fight you?" Logan asked.

"Looks the way to me." Jess said. Paris, on her own, backed away. The rest of the room went silent.

"If we fight you, we would easily kill you." Tristan whispered.

"Really? Just try me." Jess said. By this time both Logan and Tristan were inches away from Jess. But Jess's right hand was right on top of his gun, which was in his back pocket. Leaving for everyone behind him to see. But nobody dared say anything.

"You know Mariano we don't like you." Logan said.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Jess said sarcastically.

"You mess with us, we kill you." Tristan said. And with that, Tristan punched Jess in the stomach. Jess fell to his knees gasping for air, hand never leaving his gun.

Logan kicked him. Jess fell to the floor. Both Logan and Tristan started to kick him. Then a whole bunch of people came to them and tried to get Logan and Tristan away from him. Two large guys pinned Logan and Tristan to a wall. Jess then stood up on his own, pulled out his gun and pointed it towards them. The room was dead silent. Both Logan and Tristan eyes were wide.

"I said I don't like to be touched." Jess hissed. His gun never faltered away from them. "Where I came from my name made people shudder. I come from a gang. We are The Cobras. Everyone fears us. I think it's time you should to."

And that's how Rory found them.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink." Stephanie said. Rory nodded and they went downstairs.

"What happened to the music?" Rory asked. They got their answer quickly.

Stephanie and Rory walked into the crowd surrounding Jess, Logan, and Tristan. Only thing was, Jess had a gun. And he was pointing it at Logan and Tristan.

"Jess no." Rory said running towards him.

"Rory stay out of this." Jess hissed. His voice was so cold it made her shiver.

"Jess please." Rory whispered. She then saw his face relax at her words. He slowly put down his gun and back into his back pocket.

"Jess!" somebody yelled. Rory turned to see the bartender running towards them.

"Damn it Jess." He said wiping the blood from Jess's face. Rory only noticed now that he was bloody. She also noticed faint bruises starting to appear. She then looked to Logan and Tristan to see blood on their white sneakers.

"I thought I asked you to leave him alone." Rory said to them. Her eyes started to well up in tears.

"Rory, please, listen." Logan said.

"No! Just stop! He's Luke's nephew. My mom's Luke! How could you?" she screamed with tears coming down her face. She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder. She looked to see it was Jess comforting her. Logan took a step forward to get him off her, but Rory got to him first. She slapped him.

"Don't ever talk to me again." She hissed. "And you too." She added to Tristan. And with that she took off Logan's class ring and threw it on the floor.

"Let's get you home." She said to Jess. He nodded and started to cough and waver. She and the bartender steadied him. Then both taking one of his arms, helped him out of the house.

They piled into the bartenders car and started back to Stars Hollow. Rory sat in the back with Jess, while he laid down with his head on her lap. She stroked his hair, and dapped a wet cloth on his wounds. He winced at the coldness, but eased when she touched his skin.

"Thank you." Jess whispered.

"What for?" Rory asked. She was confused.

"For stopping me from killing them." He said. With that he drifted off to sleep.

It took them about a half hour to reach Stars Hollow. On the way they stopped at a drug store and the bartender, now named Joey, picked up some stuff for Jess's wounds. Once they reached the diner, Joey and Rory brought Jess up into the apartment, where Lorelai and Luke weren't home yet.

"Call me if you need anything." Joey said writing his number on the refrigerator.

"Okay." Rory said.

"Take care of him." Joey said softly.

"I will." Rory replied with a faint smile. He nodded and left.

Rory proceeded to take off Jess's shirt. She gasped when she saw all of the bruises Tristan and Logan left behind. She got some disinfectants and poured some onto his wounds. Jess's woke up and winced in pain.

"Shh…It's just me." Rory said softly placing her hand on his cheeks. His muscles eased and he relaxed on her touch.

"It hurts." He said in pain.

"I know." She whispered. She continued to clean his wounds and bandage his bloody hand.

"You should see a doctor tomorrow." She said breaking the silence.

"Why? I have a great one here." He said smiling. Rory blushed and continued to clean him up. He stopped her by taking her hand.

"Why are you helping me?" Jess asked looking into her eyes. She looked away and shrugged.

"Rory, please tell me." Jess pleaded.

"You were hurt. I don't like seeing people hurt." Rory said looking towards the floor.

"That's it?" he asked. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I just thought, that maybe, you liked me." She whispered. Jess shook his head.

"I don't like you Rory." He said plainly. Rory then felt so hurt that she wanted to cry. She got up and went towards the door. But Jess grabbed her and spun her around.

"I don't like you Rory. I think I love you." He whispered. She looked him into the eyes and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said.

They both leaned in, and gently their lips touched. Sparks flied and all pain and suffering that was ever there was washed away by love and passion. But it was broken soon by hearing the diner door open and two voices talking.

They broke apart and Jess quietly got into bed and Rory sat next to him, continuing to clean his wounds. You could hear the footsteps come up the stairs. Then the door opened and there was Luke and Lorelai walking in.

"Jess, Rory?" Lorelai asked. When she stepped closer her eyes widened. "Oh my god Jess!" Both her and Luke ran over to him.

"What happened Rory?" Luke asked while he examined his nephew.

"Logan and Tristan happened." She said disgustingly. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Your Logan and Tristan?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "Why did they do this?"

"I'm not to popular." Jess said weakly.

"I'm going to kill them." Luke said standing up.

"Ditto." Lorelai said following him.

"Guys." Rory said. Luke had a phone and he was dialing a number.

"He wait a moment." Jess said getting up.

"Lay down." Lorelai commanded. Jess laid down.

"Who are you calling?' Rory asked Luke.

"Police." He replied. Jess eyes grew big. So did Rory's. _"They'll tell them he had a gun."_ Rory thought to her self.

"No!" Jess yelled and attempted to get up again.

"Lay down!" Luke yelled. Rory ran over, took the phone, and hung it up.

"Luke listen. They are powerful people it won't do any good." Rory said. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"The Huntzberger's and Dugrey's have enough money to blow it away. It's just worthless." Lorelai said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Great. More money." Luke mumbled. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Jess again tempted to get up.

"Jess lay down." Rory yelled. Jess groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Luke listen, we can go and beat the crap out of them. How does that sound?" Lorelai said also taking a beer.

"Yeah fine." He said. He looked to Jess, then walked over to him and hugged him.

"Ow Uncle Luke. Get off." Jess said gasping for air. Luke let go and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." Luke whispered.

"So." Rory said.

"So." Luke said. Jess tried to get up.

"Lay down!" The three of them yelled.

"Jeez, a guy can't get something to eat." Jess mumbled. Rory went over and sat next to him.

"Let's get some sleep." Lorelai said. Luke nodded and he and Lorelai went over and went to sleep in their bed. Rory got up to go sleep on the couch. But Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I have to sleep." She whispered.

"You're not sleeping on that couch. And Luke will kill me if I move. And I think we are old enough to sleep in the same bed." Jess said moving over. Rory smiled and laid down next to him.

"I love you too." Rory said. Jess smiled and pulled her next to him. They slept that way the whole night.

0101010101010101010101010101010

**HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON? YOU PRESS AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REWIEW!**


	5. The Silence Has Broken

**Second to last chapter! I'm sad but happy. I'm starting a new one. Hope you will like.** 010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101001010101010 Chapter 4- 

A man was walking down a very dark and narrow alley. His breath was shallow and his thoughts were very serious. As much as he didn't want to do this he knew he must. Joey needed to save Jess.

"Joey." A voice said. Joey spun around pulling out his gun, but put it down when he saw who it was.

"Danny. I've been looking for you." Joey said.

"I've heard. How is our Jess?" Danny asked.

"Not good." Joey replied. "Two guys nearly killed him a few weeks ago."

"Did he kill them?" Danny asked.

"No." Joey replied. "A girl stopped him."

"And he listened!" Danny hissed.

"Yes. I think he loves this girl." Joey said looking towards the ground. Danny started to pace for a few minutes.

"What are the two guys names?" Danny asked.

"Logan Huntzberger and Tristan Dugrey." Joey replied.

"And the girl?" Danny asked.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Joey whispered.

"Rich kids?" Danny asked. Joey nodded.

"Well, they all must die." Danny said. Joey nodded and turned to walk away. Joey knew he had to warn Jess. He knew that Jess and Rory had to runaway so that Danny couldn't find them.

But within that second, Joey heard a shot. He froze. And when Joey looked down, he saw blood. It was his blood. He turned to look at Danny. Joey took his last breath and collapsed to the ground.

"I don't like traitors." Danny said to nobody in particular. Danny turned and walked towards the streets of New York.

When he turned the corner, he came across a group, his gang. They all stopped talking at the sight of him. He walked towards the middle, stopped, and thought for a few minutes. In the back round you could hear guns going off, cars beeping and crashing, and people arguing within the apartments.

"We're taking a trip." Danny said. They all nodded and didn't ask any questions.

"Watch out Stars Hollow here we come." Danny said.

And with those few words, the walls of silence were broken.

For the next few weeks, life for Jess was going great. His wounds were nearly all healed. Logan and Tristan were basically afraid of him. Oh, and he had the girl of his dreams. He and Rory have been dating for about three weeks now. And Jess was liking it. The whole gun ordeal at Madeline's party was hushed were quickly. Nobody talked about it, nobody thought about it. They just knew not to get in Jess's way.

Jess didn't miss New York much anymore. He loved it here in Stars Hollow. He loved Luke and Lorelai. He loved the crazy town. He loved Rory. Jess has never been in love before. He felt so amazing all the time. He felt like he could fly. He liked Chilton. He and Paris were really close friends. Jess had never had a close friend before. Except Danny, but that was different. And Jess, he didn't want to be a Cobra anymore. And he was afraid of that.

He was afraid that if Danny heard of this, he would kill Jess. Or even worse Rory. He had to find a way to get out. But so far, Jess had nothing. He couldn't think of a single thing. And he couldn't tell Rory either. She never asked about why he had a gun. She never even asked about it. But Jess knew she did. He could see it in her eyes from time to time. And Jess could never tell Rory that he used to willingly kill people and have no guilt. But he had the guilt now.

But this Wednesday afternoon at Chilton was fun. It was the middle of October and near Rory's birthday. But today was a meeting of the Franklin. And Paris was having a meltdown. The newspaper was supposed to go out tomorrow and she didn't like anybody's article.

"Can anyone here write a decent article!" Paris screamed. Jess tried very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Paris calm down." Rory said.

"Shut it Gilmore-Hayden. Just because your Jess's girlfriend doesn't mean I cut you any slack." Paris said angrily.

"Didn't expect you to." Rory said annoyed.

"Paris." Jess said sharply. Paris turned to him.

"Calm down." He said.

"Fine." She said. She then walked out side. Rory looked at Jess oddly. Jess shrugged and went outside to catch Paris.

"Paris!" he called. He couldn't find her.

"Paris!" he called again. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Like something was wrong. So Jess started to run.

"Paris!" he yelled. He then heard a shot. He stopped dead and nearly lost his breath.

"No." he mumbled.

"Paris!" he screamed. He turned a corner to out side and found Paris. But next to her was Danny. Pointing a gun to a person on the ground.

"Danny." Jess called. Danny looked up and smirked.

"My dear friend how are you?" Danny asked in an odd voice. It sounded like he was angry.

"Danny, what's going on?" Jess asked moving closer.

"I'm just protecting you Jess." Danny said. When Jess got close enough he looked to the body on the ground. It was Tristan.

"Tristan." Jess whispered. He bent down to the ground and went to check a pulse. There was none. Jess closed Tristan's eyes and stood back up.

"Wasn't this one of the guys who hurt you?" Danny asked in mock concern.

"That doesn't matter." Jess said. Paris looked frightened. Tears were coming down her face. She looked to Jess and just broke out into a sob.

"Shut up girl." Danny hissed. Jess's insides flew up in anger. Without thinking he punched Danny. Jess grabbed Paris's and they both ran.

"Get back here Mariano!" Danny yelled. He started to run after him.

"Where are we going?" Paris asked while they were running.

"Any where away from him." Jess replied. They turned the corner to the newspaper.

"Rory come on." Jess yelled. She looked at him oddly. Next, a shot went off. Everyone in the newsroom screamed. Jess turned to see Paris on the ground holding her shoulder. Jess pulled out his gun and began shooting at Danny.

"Paris, listen. Get out of here. I'll cover you!" Jess yelled over the shots. Paris nodded and began to get up. Jess started again to fire at Danny.

Paris thankfully made it out of the building alive. Though, her shoulder was in bad shape. The first thing Paris did was call 911.

"_911 What's your emergency?"_

"Hi, my name is Paris Gellar. I'm at Chilton and there is a guy with a gun here. I've already been shot in the shoulder but I think more people will be wounded.

"_Hold on there. Police and an ambulance are on the way." They hung up._

"Jess, be careful." She whispered. She sat on a bench and started to cry.

Rory, however, couldn't cry. She was afraid. She was hiding under a desk, listening to the shots going on out in the hall. She could here Jess yelling this guy name Danny to stop. But by the sound of things, he wasn't going to.

"Danny, give it up." Jess yelled as he re-loaded his gun.

"Damn." Jess whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"I have five bullets left." He said.

"What does he want?" Rory asked.

"You." He said. Rory gasped and the tears came.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you changed me. Because I fell in love with you." He said looking at her.

Rory melted at his answer. But it made her more afraid. She knew Jess would die for her. She knew he would do anything for her. But she didn't want him hurt.

"Let's run then." She said. Jess looked at her oddly.

"Let's get out of here. We'll go somewhere far away. We'll live together, get married, and build our own life." She said. Jess just looked at her.

"Rory." He started.

"No." she interrupted him. "Let's leave now. We'll get back home, pack a few stuff, empty my bank account, and leave."

"Okay." He said.

"First, how do we get out?" she asked. Jess looked around for a moment. His eyes then landed on the window. Without saying anything they both bolted to the window and jumped out. In the back round they could hear Danny yelling at them. They could also hear the sirens of the police in the school parking lot.

"Jess!" somebody screamed. Both Jess and Rory turned to see Paris running to them.

"Here." Paris said handing Jess her car keys.

"The other key is a key to my summer house down in North Carolina." Paris said. "My parents never use it, but I sometimes go down there in the summer. Get there and I will see you in June." Paris then took off toward the police.

"She serious?" Rory asked.

"As a heart attack." Jess replied. But they took the offer and got into Paris's car.

On the way back to Stars Hollow Rory emptied out her bank account. It totaled to about 500,000$. Not surprising since Rory's family was rich. Once that was done, they quickly arrived in Stars Hollow. They snuck into the apartment from the back, and packed everything they owned.

_Dear Luke and Lorelai,_

_We are fine. But we're heading somewhere where no one can bother us. Somewhere we can be together. We'll call soon._

_Love,_

_Jess and Rory_

"Wrote it." Jess said. Rory took it and pinned it on the board where they normally left notes.

"Let's go." Rory said. So they set out.

That night, Logan was home alone working on a project for history class. It was nearly 10:30 and he was tired. All night he had been receiving empty phone calls. So by the time he started hearing things outside he was freaked out.

But what really freaked him out was the crash down stairs. Logan grabbed a bat he kept by his door. He quietly crept down stairs to find his house trashed. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a dark figure standing in the middle.

Before he could react, a shot was sound. Logan fell dead to the ground. With only a bullet hole left in his head.

"Two down, one to go." The figure said. But when the figure stepped into the light it revealed a familiar face. Danny was ready to finish what he started.

A few days later, Jess and Rory were settled in at Paris's summerhouse. They called her and thanked her many times. She told them about Logan's death. Rory was a bit shaken but grew over it.

They also called Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai said they would meet them down there in a month or so. Luke said to purchase a good alarm system just in case. But they were way ahead of him. They minute they got there, they got the best one out there. Jess also bought some more bullets and a second gun. He wanted to be as safe as possible.

Jess and Rory also got jobs. Jess worked in a local bookstore and Rory took a waitress job in town. They both also decided to get married. So, that night they were heading over to the church and have a priest perform a quick ceremony.

"We're getting married." Rory said as they were heading over to the church.

"I know." Jess said smiling. He was excited because that day he picked out the most beautiful ring for Rory. It was silver and had three diamonds in the middle. It also had an inscription: _"Forbidden Love"_

When they got to the church, they found the surprise of their life. Finn, Collin, Stephanie, Luke, and Lorelai were standing outside on the steps.

"Mom, Luke!" Rory yelled. She ran over and hugged them. Lorelai started to cry and held onto her daughter for dear life.

"Oh Rory, my baby. You're getting married." Lorelai whispered in her ear.

"I know." Rory whispered back.

"Rory, I have something for you." Luke said when they pulled away. He handed her a large box. And when Rory took off the top she gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful wedding gown. It was strapless and made of fine silk. It was gorgeous in Rory's eyes. She started to tear and hugged Luke.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." He said. When they pulled away Rory looked to Finn, Collin, and Stephanie. Both Finn and Collin were dressed in tuxedos. But Stephanie had a beautiful dark pink dress on. She was also holding two bouquets of flowers. One was a pattern of red roses matching Stephanie's dress. And the other was a pattern of white roses.

"I knew you would need a maid of honor." Stephanie said smiling. "We always talked about it. How when you got married I would be yours. And when I would get married you would be mine."

"Thank you." Was all that Rory could manage to get out without crying.

"Oh love, be happy!" Finn said. "The poodles are on their way." Everyone laughed at Finn. No matter what the mood was, he always managed to cheer everyone up.

"Hey Jess. Need a best man?" Collin asked. Jess smiled and nodded.

"You'd be first on my list." He replied. They shook hands and turned to Rory.

"Shall we get ready?" Jess asked Rory.

"Oh we shall." She replied.

Stephanie, Lorelai, and Rory walked into a room behind the church. There, Rory got into her dress and the two women did her hair and make-up. When they were down Rory turned to the mirror and gasped. She saw a different person in the mirror. Someone who was beyond beautiful. Her hair was curled so it gently flowed past her shoulders. Her make-up looked so natural, and it brought out her blue eyes even more.

"Honey, you look amazing." Lorelai whispered as tears filled up her eyes.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Really." Lorelai replied. Then there was knock on the door and came in Luke.

"Hey, we're ready to get going." He said. They nodded, grabbed their stuff, and proceeded out.

"Luke?" Rory asked as they made there was to the main entrance.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can you walk me down the aisle?" she asked. Luke's eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

"I would love to." He replied.

Stephanie and Collin walked down first. Then came time for Rory and Luke to proceed down. When the doors open, Rory's eyes filled with tears. She saw Jess standing at the end waiting for her. All she could think about was spending the rest of her life with him. All the terror of what happened in Connecticut was gone. All that remained was happiness.

As she reached Jess, Luke kissed her cheek and handed her off to Jess. They held hands as the priest started the ceremony. Jess and Rory couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Do you Jess William Mariano, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Jess replied.

"And do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, take Jess William Mariano to be your husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Rory replied.

"Then by the power invested by me, I pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Everyone cheered as the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple.

They walked down the aisle, then out side to their friends and family. Everyone was cheering and throwing birdseed. Jess and Rory were beyond the moon. Their happiness was overwhelming.

"My baby is married." Lorelai said crying. Rory hugged her mom and started to cry to.

"So Mrs.Mariano, should we head back home?" Jess whispered in her ear. Rory nodded and they said their goodbyes.

"We'll see you tomorrow." They yelled to their friends and family.

But when they got home, they found something very disturbing on their door. It was a note. But the handwriting was only familiar to Jess.

"_I found you."_

010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**LOVE THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!**


	6. As It Ends

Chapter 5-

"Rory, get in the car go back." Jess said grabbing his gun from the front seat.

"What. I'm not leaving you here." Rory said. But Jess grabbed her and looked her in the eye.

"Rory, please. Go back. I'm going to finish him once and for all." Jess said. Rory saw the anger in his eyes. Jess saw the terror in hers.

"Okay." Rory whispered. But before she left, she kissed him ever so lightly. That's when the shot went off.

Jess broke the kiss and looked around. But when he turned back and looked at Rory, he noticed something that wasn't right. He wedding dress, her white wedding dress, was stained red.

"Rory." Jess whispered. Rory inhaled quickly, and collapsed in Jess's arms.

"Rory!" Jess screamed. He laid her on the ground and started to stroke her hair.

"Jess." Rory whispered. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"My god Rory. I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. Please forgive me." Jess begged. Rory smiled and nodded.

"I love you." Rory whispered.

"I love you too." Jess whispered and kissed her forehead. But when he picked his head up, Rory's eyes were closed. She also wasn't breathing. Jess started to cry.

"You aren't crying, are you Jess?" a cold voice said. Jess looked up and saw Danny leaning against the car.

"Get the hell out of here Danny." Jess hissed. His grip tightened around his gun.

"Is that anyway to treat your friend?" Danny asked. Jess held back the urge to shoot him right there and then.

"Friend? You think you're my friend?" Jess asked. The he started to yell. "You just killed my wife! You have killed the love of my life! You have ruined my life!" Jess was angry. _"How can anyone stand there and not care they just killed someone?"_ Jess asked him self.

"You've killed before Jess." Danny said almost like he read Jess's mind. Jess couldn't respond to that. He knew it was true. He knew that Danny was right. Jess had his share of murders. It was only now that he was truly sorry for what he did.

"I regret it." Jess whispered. Danny's face turned serious.

"If you regret that, then you regret us, and The Cobras. We are you're family!" Danny yelled pointing his gun at Jess.

"Like hell you were my family." Jess said calmly. Danny had his finger on the trigger.

"Say goodbye Jess." Danny said. Jess closed his eyes and waited to join Rory in death. But death never came. Jess heard the quick footsteps of running then and loud crash. Jess opened his eyes to Luke and Danny rolling on the ground struggling for the gun. It seemed that Luke jumped Danny just in time. Behind him were Collin and Finn running full speed towards them.

Jess stepped back as Collin and Finn tried to help Luke. Both Luke and Danny had their hands on the gun. Jess's gun was still in his hand. He looked to it for a moment and decided on what to do. He raised his gun and pointed it at Danny. He waited for the right moment when Danny's back would be towards him. He needed not wait long. When Danny's back was to him, he fired.

The struggle stopped immediately. Danny died almost instantly. Luke was shocked but quickly got up. Luke slowly walked to Jess, who still had his gun pointed at Danny's dead body, and took the gun from him.

"It's okay Jess. It's over now." Luke whispered. But Jess was still in shock. He turned to look at Rory's body. He fell to the ground in a sob.

"No, Rory!" someone yelled. Jess turned to see Lorelai running at them. When she reached them, she fell to Rory's body and held her close crying.

"My baby. Oh Rory, my baby." She kept saying rocking back and forth. Luke went over to her and pried her away from the body.

"I should have never come here." Jess whispered. He got up, and walked away.

Present Day 

After his song, Jess left the stage. They all just came back from the funeral. They were in the square of Stars Hollow. The whole town gathered to celebrate Rory's life. Every person she knew was there. Even Christopher was there.

Jess walked over to Finn, Collin, and Stephanie by the bar. It looked like they haven't touched their drinks. It looked like they were in deep thought.

"Hey." Jess said hoarsely.

"Hey." They all mumbled. It was an awkward scene.

"You know, you were the best thing that ever happened to her." Stephanie said after a few moments.

"Thanks." Jess said. He sat next to them and ordered the strongest drink they had.

"Where will you go?" Collin asked.

"California. I heard my dad lives there." Jess said taking a sip.

"California?" Finn asked. "The bloody sun is always there." They all laughed. At least Finn didn't lose his sense of humor.

"Jess!" somebody called. Jess looked to see Paris coming towards him. Her right shoulder was in a sling. He got up and swept her into a hug.

"I am so sorry you were hurt." Jess whispered holding her tight.

"It's my shoulder, I have another." She whispered back. They broke apart and smiled.

"I was right." She said. Jess rolled his eyes. "I knew you two would fall in love."

"Alright Paris, you were right." He said.

"You know, I feel like 10 years has past." Paris said as they walked away from the party.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. They kept walking for a while. Lost in deep thought. They didn't speak again until they got to the bridge.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Jess said looking at his feet.

"Yeah." Paris said. They looked at each other and smiled again.

"Thank you for everything. You helped me find her, love her, and cherish her. We had little time but they were the best. I will always love Rory. I owe all of that to you." Jess said with a tear coming down his face.

"You're welcome. I was happy to do it. You two were fated. It's just sad you won't ever see her again." Paris replied. Jess smiled lightly.

"We will. Someday when it is time." He said. They shared one last hug, and he walked away.

Paris looked towards the sky and saw the heavens open up. She smiled and shook her head.

"Watch him Gilmore. I can only do so much." She said. She too, then walked back towards the party.

_From a place, far away, Rory was watching this whole scene. She was in a place that was peaceful. Where it was safe._

"_I will Paris. I always will." Rory whispered in the wind._


	7. Authors Note

Readers, Sorry I forgot to add but yes that was the last chapter. I may write a one-shot seq1ual to it. I may not. Anyway thanks to all my readers and thank you for the reviews. I love you all. Cheers

**Lil Moony**


End file.
